llaanerandomstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Edison
Edison was a leader of Twilight before it was disbanded. He later becomes the wielder of time. Appearance Personality History Edison was the leader of Twilight until it disbanded. He joined forces with the Spirit Wielders to fight against Maya. It is revealed later in the story that Edison is a shadow created by Maya for the sole purpose of feeding to the Falling Star. ''Spirits - Twilight Arc'' Edison, following Maya's orders, attempted to turn people into shadows with the use of the corrupted blade, Mystletainn. However, due to the Spirits and their human allies, the plan fails and Twilight is forced to retreat until they manage to locate Mystletainn. By that time, Mystletainn was destroyed and its pieces were scattered around the city. Twilight went to search for the pieces and managed to restore it, but thanks to that, the underground ruins in which they hid was discovered by the Spirit wielders, who raided the place and forced Twilight to surrender. Edison fought against Johnny, and almost won until the others lent Johnny their power. Just after the resulting explosion, a light erupted from Mystletainn's restored form, briefly opening a portal in the sky. Edison, knowing his true mission to summon Maya into the world was complete, retreated with the remainder of the Twilight group. ''Spirits 2 - Lighthalzen Arc'' After Maya is summoned into the world, Edison notices that the city has fallen into chaos. A disease spreads across the land, causing those who succumb to it to turn into shadows. Starting to doubt Maya's actions, he is confronted by Galileo, the spirit of time, who urges him to find Mystletainn in order for the Spirit wielders to fight back against Maya. Though reluctant, Edison disbands what is left of Twilight and takes his most loyal followers with him to join the Spirit wielders. Some of the Spirit wielders, including Jenny, were unhappy about it, but Johnny convinced everyone to work together. With Or and Galileo's help, they locate Mystletiann in the floating city in the sky, Lighthalzen. Edison goes with Jenny, Johnny, and Janelia to the city where they find out that Lighthalzen's president is planning to destroy all of the town below them to contain the plague. While Jenny devised a plan to stop the invasion with the presiden'ts son and his three confidants, Edison and Johnny searched the city for Mystletainn. Edison finds out that Mystletainn has fallen into the posession of Ken, who is also manipulating the president and the military. Through a brutal fight, Edison manages to kill Ken and retreive Mystletainn. Meanwhile, the city's core is weakening, and it begins to lose its power to stay afloat. Edison gave Mystletainn to Johnny, knowing its corrupted powers would not affect him due to his affinity to light, and urged him to escape. On their way, they find Jenny and the president's son, who explains to them that even if they manage to evacuate everyone off the island, the damage resulting from the impact will destroy the entire city. Galileo appears before them, offering her help. Though Edison is hesitant, he takes Galileo's power and manages to reverse the damage on the city's core, allowing it to continue to stay afloat. ''Spirits 3 - Hero Arc'' Edison and the Spirit wielders part ways with the city of Lighthalzen with Mystletainn in hand. Before they can figure out how to cleanse the sword, Maya appears, easily defeating the already worn-out group. She claims she is here to claim what is hers - Edison and Mystletainn, but before she can proceed, Jenny takes Mystletainn, making a contract with the cursed sword, and drives Maya away. The group decides to stay in the old Twilight base. --- Maya reveals that Edison is actually a shadow she turned into the catalyst for the Falling Star. The purpose of this was to secretly gather the shadows without the Great Spirits knowing. Instead of the shadows flowing into the Falling Star, which would have been instantly detected by the spirits, the shadows were unknowingly absorbed by Edison. When Maya summons the Falling Star over the city, anyone infected by the plague and Edison merge with it. However, Jenny defeats the Maya and the Falling Star with the help of the Spirits and the Heroes, and uses the Spirit Soul to revive everyone who died as a shadow, including Edison. ''Epilogue - Few Years Later'' As the Great Spirits had planned, the memories of the Spirits and the Heroes have faded from everyone's memories over time. However, perhaps due to the Spirit Soul that now resides within him, Edison tells Johnny that he can vaguely recall a dream in which they saved the world alongside "small fairies with bright wings and an odd group of people" to which Johnny replies, "That dream sounds familiar, like I might have had it too, maybe." Spirit Powers Time Edison gains Galileo's power to control time. He replaces his usual scythe with Galileo's scythe and can slow down and speed up time though he has not mastered the ability to stop time. He is shown to be able to renew objects by reversing its time, but he is almost never seen using this ability. Due to the conflict between Galileo's powers and Maya's powers within him, only his right eye turns pink upon using Galileo's power, while the other one remains black to represent Maya's power. Trivia